<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Valentines Day baby ❤ by BleedingFingers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433261">Happy Valentines Day baby ❤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingFingers/pseuds/BleedingFingers'>BleedingFingers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingFingers/pseuds/BleedingFingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold Valentines Day and reader is feeling down. So Pedro wants to cheer her up 🤗 also “malo” means “bad” ❤ This is just pure fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal X Reader - Relationship, Pedro Pascal X You - Relationship, Pedro pascal x y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Valentines Day baby ❤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Authors Note: This just came to me whilst I was snug under my heated blanket. We get days where we feel like absolute rubbish and it can take its toll. If you ever feel like this, please reach out and speak to someone. Lots of hugs to you all. Stay safe and happy Valentines Day ❤ hope someone enjoys this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N shut the laptop with a grateful sigh. That was the last email she had to answer before her week off. Since COVID-19, she had been quarantined with her actor boyfriend, Pedro Pascal. Y/N couldn’t complain, she loved spending time with him but sometimes she would naturally feel down and become sad.</p><p>Everyone around the world was in the same boat but it had really started getting to Y/N. Thankfully she could work from her home but not having the social interaction she was used to was like mourning. Y/N was mourning her life before the quarantine.</p><p>Seeing friends, visiting her family, movie and restaurant dates, trips to the museum and library, safe long park walks with Edgar. It all seemed like a lifetime ago.</p><p>And Pedro was her rock. He seemed to be coping better than her and always managed to make Y/N smile. He did have to leave to do safe movie shoots and interviews, those were the worst times for Y/N.</p><p>But Pedro video called her and messaged her when he had a spare moment. Making sure she had someone to talk to. She would laugh at his social media interactions, the “Poggers” one reducing her to tears and was a thing she teased him about.</p><p>She was happy it was Valentine’s Day. Being able to spend it with Pedro made her happy. She would have hated to be locked away somewhere else today, away from him and Edgar.</p><p>Speaking of Edgar, his barking caught Y/N’s attention and she heard noises coming from the hallway.</p><p>“Shush, you little shit!” She heard Pedro lovingly hiss at the dog.</p><p>“Pedro?” Y/N called.</p><p>There was silence, except for Edgar whining and letting out little barks. Another shush. A bark. A louder shush. A very loud bark. And Pedro swearing in Spanish at him.</p><p>“I can hear you both!” Y/N shouted as she started laughing at their comical hijinks. “Thanks, buddy,” Pedro grumbled at the dog and walked into the small office.</p><p>He was in his shorts, barefoot and a Fleetwood Mac shirt that had seen better days. “Sorry baby, didn’t mean to disturb you.”</p><p>Y/N shook her head and smiled. “Its fine Ped. Just wrapped up for the week.” Glancing down, she noticed Edgar had his head in one of their tote bags. “What’s in the bag, Pedro?”</p><p>“Fuck! No Edgar!” Pedro growled as he tried to get the dog’s head out of the bag as Y/N chuckled and started unplugging her laptop. “I went out shopping and he can smell the doggy treats I picked up for him.”</p><p>“You went out in <em>that</em>?!”</p><p>“Noooooo smartass! I left some clothes on the radiator by the door so they’d be warm when I got back in.”</p><p>Y/N playfully slapped his arm and picked up the tote as Pedro wrestled with Edgar over the pack of treats he had located. “You’ll spoil your dinner, Edgar!” He scolded.</p><p>“Oh, leave the bag <em>hermosa</em>. I got it!” He smiled up at Y/N as she shrugged and gently put the bag back on the floor.</p><p>“What did you buy Pedro?” She asked as she tried to peep inside. He quickly grabbed the bag and pulled it close to him. “You two are so fucking nosey!” He laughed as Edgar ripped the treats open, making Y/N shriek and try to pick as many up as possible before he hoovered them up.</p><p>Pedro snuck off towards the kitchen, chuckling to himself as Y/N playfully wrestled with Edgar on the floor. “I’ll find out Pascal!” She called as he let out a loud cackle and shut the door behind him.</p><p>~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~</p><p>Valentine’s dinner involved a takeaway from their favourite small pizzeria and a bottle of red wine. They were curled up on their big comfy couch, watching some trashy sitcom, it eventually become background noise with the snores of Edgar from his doggy bed.</p><p>Pedro turned to face Y/N and started playing with her hair. Something he did when he knew she was somewhere else, a gentle way to try and get her attention.</p><p>“<em>You okay baby</em>?” He asked softly.</p><p>Y/N blinked and cleared her throat. She had been daydreaming, “away from the fairies” her gran use to say. “Yeah. Sorry, what?” She asked as Pedro continued to curl a strand of her hair between his fingers. “Are you okay?”</p><p>She sighed, took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I just… just feel bleh.”</p><p>“<em>Bleh</em>?” Pedro mimicked, sticking his tongue out and overexaggerating it to make her laugh. “Come on Y/N, talk to me baby.” He whispered once she stopped giggling.</p><p>“Everything is getting to me,” Y/N sighed again. “I miss seeing people. Yeah, I’m grateful for WhatsApp and Zoom calls so I can see and chat to people. But I miss the connection. Plus it's so fucking cold and don’t think that’s helping. At least I have a week off from work. Just want to try and relax.”</p><p>Pedro nodded as Y/N got everything off her chest. He knew she had been having down days and was anxious to get home to her after his last press tour. Pedro hated being away from her for so long, so he asked his agent to give him some breathing space so he could catch up with Y/N and spend quality time with her and his family if he could.</p><p>He cupped her face gently and softly kissed her. She almost melted there on their big soft couch with the faded blanket Y/N had brought from her home, covered in cushions of different sizes and patterns. She took a big gulp of air when he let her go. “You always leave me breathless,” Y/N whispered to him. “I love your lips Pascal.”</p><p>Pedro smirked as he gave her a quick peck. “What? Just my lips? I’m offended!” He growled as he started nipping at her neck. “Stop it you fiend!” Y/N shrieked as she tried to keep him at bay, her hands on his chest. “I love your nose. I love your eyes. I love your hair. I love your dad bod. I love your laugh. I love your smile.”</p><p>“Oh stop!” Pedro teased as he kissed Y/N again. “I love you Y/N. So much.” he muttered against her lips. “I love you too Pedro, so much.” She smiled back. “I hope I’ve not ruined Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare apologise Y/N. You’ve not ruined anything. I’d rather you talk to me when you feel like this. I hate seeing you down baby. Means I’m not doing my job as boyfriend.”</p><p>Pedro cleared his throat and stood up, gathering the pizza boxes. “Now, you listen to me. I want you to go and have a soak in the tub, get changed into your pj’s and wait for me in the bedroom.”</p><p>Y/N opened her mouth to question but quickly shut it when Pedro raised an eyebrow. “No questions. Just please humour me and go take a bubble bath.”</p><p>Giggling, she stood up and gave Pedro a kiss before leaning down and scratching Edgar behind his ear as he started to wake up.</p><p>~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~</p><p>Y/N let out a relaxed sigh as she sunk into the bubble bath, the warm water helping her aching joints. The bathroom smelt of lavender and the strong mint mouthwash they used. She could hear Pedro moving about with the occasional yap from Edgar.</p><p>Once she was going all wrinkly and pruney, Y/N drained the bath, dried herself off and started her evening routine of creams and lotions. It was the one thing she needed right now; routine. Something she had control over while the world was trying to figure out what to next.</p><p>Making her way to their shared bedroom, Edgar scampered in after her and jumped into his other dog bed. “Has dad banned you to the bedroom sweetie?” She asked as he got comfy with a chew toy in his mouth.</p><p>Y/N jumped as she heard soft thuds coming from the TV room. “You okay Pedro?” She called concerned. “I’m fine babe!” Came a muffled reply. “Just give me a few minutes!”</p><p>Y/N smiled, quickly changed into her favourite pjs and sat on the floor with Edgar till there was a knock at the bedroom door.</p><p>“Right, I’m going to open the door but can you close your eyes Y/N?”</p><p>She turned and looked at the door confused. “What are you up to Pascal?” She asked as Pedro opened the door and crack and frowned at her. “Eyes closed please.” He grumbled. Y/N rolled her eyes at him before closing them.</p><p>She heard Pedro’s soft footsteps come towards her and he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hold on to me babe and stand up.”</p><p>Y/N mumbled as she stood, still with her eyes closed. “Wouldn’t it have made more sense for me to stand up first and close my eyes Pedro?”</p><p>“Stop complaining <em>chica</em>,” he growled back. “I’ve gone to a lot of trouble for you. So just relax and quit being a smartass ok?” He playfully slapped her bum, making her giggle.</p><p>~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~</p><p>Pedro guided Y/N out of the bedroom, she “accidentally” stood on his feet and bumped into him a couple of times. “<em>Accident my ass</em>,” Pedro grumbled after the third time she bumped into his chest.</p><p>“Well, if you let me open my eyes Ped…” She argued back. He shushed her and Y/N heard a door opened, assuming it was TV room. A soft melody was playing, something with an acoustic guitar, she didn’t recognise it. “Pedro?”</p><p>“Open your eyes baby,” he whispered softly into her ear. “Go ahead.” She let out a small gasp.</p><p>Pedro had gotten every single chair in their home and arranged them into a square in the centre of the room. All their blankets had been arranged and draped over the chairs, with books securing them in place. There were fairy lights everywhere, even under the blankets.</p><p>“Pedro, I… this is!” Y/N whispered as her eyes focused. The main lights had been dimmed, giving off a warm glow. He had somehow with his bad back, put the TV at the bottom of the blanket fort.</p><p>“Do you like it?” He asked, a little bit of concern in his voice.</p><p>Y/N sniffed and could feel her eyes starting to sting, tears forming. “Oh Pedro, I’ve never, ever had a fort built for me before! I love it!” She hugged him tightly, he hugged back despite his back protesting from the pain.</p><p>He kissed her cheek and she nuzzled into his neck. “Well, you wanna get in and check it out?” He asked as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>“Yes please!” She nodded as he took her hand again and lead her to the entrance by lifting one of the blankets carefully.</p><p>“This isn’t going to collapse on us is it?” Y/N asked concerned as she got on her knees. “Well, I’ve not had contractors out to check the structure and get it up to code. You know with COVID…” Pedro teased back. “Trust me Y/N. I helped build enough forts growing up, this baby should hold.”</p><p>Y/N crawled forward and let out another gasp. Inside was lit up with more fairy lights, pillows gathered around in front of the TV. There were rugs and towels to protect them from the cold floor, their big heated blanket was to one side ready to be used. And in the middle were all her favourite snacks.</p><p>“Y/N, you wanna move that pretty ass over so I can come in?” Pedro teased as she eventually moved into the fort. It was warm and cosy and she noticed he had logged into their Netflix account. “I didn’t know what you wanted to watch, so I’ve just left it open for you.”</p><p>Pedro lay down next to Y/N as she scanned over the treats and the new bottle of wine he had placed for her. “This is amazing,” she whispered. “You always still manage to surprise me, Pedro. And I love you for that.”</p><p>He swooped in for another gentle kiss and pulled away before it started to get heated. “I’d rather we get up to any risky business in bed. The last thing I wanna do is fuck up my back even more because we did it on the floor…”</p><p>Y/N burst out laughing, gave him a quick kiss on his lips and opened up a bag of her favourite crisps. “I’m gonna get crumbs everywhere.” She mumbled but Pedro was already tearing open a bag of cereal and eating it from the box.</p><p>“What?” He asked with his mouth full and grinned as she burst out laughing. “Nothing babe. Nothing.”</p><p>They got cosy and cuddled up next to each other as Y/N stuck on Narcos, making Pedro moan and roll his eyes. “Of all the damn things you pick woman…” But it wasn’t long before he started repeating his own lines, saying them dramatically and pretending he was on Broadway, getting applause from Y/N.</p><p>~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~</p><p>They lost track of time inside the warm fort, finishing the wine and pushed some of the snacks to one side. Pedro pulled the heated blanket over them and held Y/N as she slowly drifted to sleep.</p><p>“If you fall asleep <em>hermosa,</em> you don’t get your X rated Valentine’s later,” he teased in her ear. “And trust me, you wanna be awake for that!”</p><p>“You filled me with alcohol and snacks, what did you think would happen?” Y/N smiled back. But then moved away from him when she heard something.</p><p>“What’s that noise, Pedro?” She asked concerned and looked up to the blankets above them. “Oh <em>fuck</em>.” Pedro answered as he realised what was about to happen.</p><p>“No Edgar! Don’t! No! Malo!” He shouted as it dawned on them the approaching noise on the couch was a very excited dog trying to locate his owners.</p><p>“Shit!” Y/N shrieked as the pillow/blanket fort started to collapse on top of them. Thankfully the TV and chairs remained standing as Edgar had jumped into the middle of the blankets! The shrieks and screams quickly turned to laughter and barks as Pedro covered Y/N from Edgar’s vicious attack of face licks.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day Y/N!” Pedro shouted over the barking. “Happy Valentine’s Pedro!” She replied from underneath him. He leaned down to quickly kiss her but was cut off by Edgar who started to try and lick at Pedro’s face.</p><p>“Ugh! No Edgar, no. I don’t want your kisses. Stop it, please knock it off! Malo! Malo! Jesus!”</p><p>~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>